Baddiel Whiskers
Whiskers Baddiel(VWF049) was born into the Whiskers on August 18, 2002. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod, they were the dominant pair at the time. Her litter-mates were Stato(VWM050) and Skinner(VWF051). She and her two siblings were the very first surviving litter Flower ever gave birth to in the Whiskers group. Skinner was sadly Last Seen on the 22nd of February, 2003. But Baddiel and Stato survived to adulthood. As Baddiel matured, she became a prime babysitter for her family, alongside her younger sister Mozart. Baddiel mated with a roving male and became pregnant for the first time on 19th January 2004. Flower was also pregnant gave birth in February 2004, to five pups. Baddiel gave birth to her own first litter on March 9, 2004. The litter included De La Soul, Arrested Development, Flava Flav, and Bad Boy Bubby. Luckily, the litter was not killed by Flower and survived. In August 2004, Baddiel faced the same situation: she and her mother were simultaneously pregnant. This time, Flower became more and more aggressive towards her daughters, especially Baddiel. Flower gave birth in September 2004, but Baddiel made no move to kill the pups. On October 10, 2004, Baddiel gave birth to her second litter which consisted of Maladoy, Jogu, and VWM082. They were fathered by JD, a rover from the Lazuli. Around that time, Mozart also gave birth to some pups. But Flower spared them all. The huge number of pups brought about a parasite infestation. Because of this, Baddiel's uncle Yossarian initiated a burrow move. During the move one of Mozart's pups were abandoned. All of Baddiel's pups survived the move. Not long afterwards they went foraging for the first time. Sadly, in November 2004, Baddiels pup VWM082 disappeared. That same month Baddiel was evicted from the group and was not allowed to return. In January 2005 the Whiskers suffered a group split. Super Furry Animal took charge of the larger half while Flower led the smaller half. Baddiel joined the splinter group and took dominance from Super Furry Animal easily, being larger and older. She was then collared. However, within that month the Whiskers reunited and Baddiel was ousted by Flower. This time her eviction was permanent. Baddiel had her radio collar removed and lived a solitary life for a few months. Eventually she was joined by Bobby, a rover from the Lazuli. Sadly, Baddiel disappeared and was Last Seen on January 17, 2005. All of her offspring lived on into adulthood, though none of them became dominants. Baddiel's son, Jogu, however, managed to have offspring of his own. Meerkat Manor Baddiel was featured in the first season of Meerkat Manor as a meerkat called Tosca. '''She was said to be the rebellious daughter of '''Flower. She first appeared in the episode A Family Affair, as a rebellious pregnant female. In the following episode, Love Thy Neighbor, she gave birth to Jogu and McMurphy(Maladoy). soon after Flower's pups were born. When the Lazuli 'invaded Whiskers territory Tosca avoided the fight as she was concerned about who would look after her pups if she met a horrible fate. In ''Some Like It Hot Tosca and her sister '''Mozart watched over Shakespeare while he was foraging as he was still recovering from a snake bite. Later on, Youssarian(Yossarian) started a burrow move. Tosca was confused by his actions and ended up leaving one of her pups behind. However, in Revolution, Pookie(Shakespeare) rescued the pup and the burrow move was halted. But Youssarian eventually got his way and forced the babysitters to move burrows. In the process one of Mozart's pups was left behind and died. In Childhood's End Mozart was evicted from the group, leaving her pups unprotected. One of her pups, Sophie, was attacked by Flower's son Mitch. After the confrontation Tosca comforted the pup. Later, the group invaded Lazuli territory and came across a seemingly abandoned burrow. Tosca put her life on the line and investigated the den, but found that no one was home. In the next episode, Boys Will Be Boys, Tosca was violently evicted from the group by Flower. In The Good, The Bad and the Desperate the Whiskers were split into two groups. Tosca joined the splinter group and overthrew the dominant female Daisy(Super Furry Animal). She then recieved her very own radio collar. But the group was quickly reunited and Flower brutually attacked Tosca. Tosca was driven out for good and spent the next episodes trying unsuccessfully to rejoin the family. In The Calm Before the Storm Tosca could only watch as her son McMurphy challenged a snake. He wisely chose to give up. Later that episode Tosca encountered Carlos(Bobby) from the Lazuli and mated with him. In the final episode, Moving On, Youssarian went roving and came across Tosca. But Carlos was still around are tried to scare Youssarian off. Eventually, a bird of prey sent Youssarian running. By the end of the episode Tosca and Carlos were still together and seemed set on starting their own family. Sadly, in the first episode of season 2 it was said that Tosca had disappeared and had likely died over the winter. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale Baddiel was also featured as Ella in a 2005 documentary called Ella, A Meerkat's Tale. The documentary was mostly a re-telling of the events in Meerkat Manor, but from Ella's point of view. In the film Ella's pups were referred to as Jango(Jogu), Max(Maladoy), and Charlie(VWM082). Sadly, Charlie was lost after Yossarian started a burrow move (truthfully, it was Mozart's pup who was lost). Whilst taking her surviving pups out foraging with Lady Day's(Flower's) older litter, Ella was evicted by her mother. After this, the group split up. Baddiel joined the splinter mob and became the leader with Yossarian, but Lady Day reappeared and all of Ella's followers left her to rejoin their old leader. Ella followed the family for a while longer. After the family encountered a rival gang, Lady Day disappeared and Jango was injured. For a moment, Ella had a chance to rejoin the group, but Lady Day returned unscathed, making Ella's solitude final. Thankfully, Ella was accompanied by a rover named Carlos(Bobby) and was all set to start her own family with him as her mate. Offspring First litter born on March 9, 2004, fathered by an unknown male. De La Soul (VWF068) Killed by the Vivian in March 2007, was a member of the Starsky Arrested Development (VWM069) Last Seen in January 2006 Flava Flav (VWM070) Last Seen in October 2007 Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Last Seen in January 2006. Second litter born on October 10, 2004, fathered by JD Lazuli. Maladoy (VWM080) Last Seen in October 2007 Jogu (VWM081) Last Seen in October 2007, fathered four pups with the dominant female of the Commandos VWM082 - Disappeared in November 2004 while out foraging Links Whiskers Mob Flower Whiskers Zaphod Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Evicted females